


Babysitters

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: La relación entre Ling y Henri cambia cuando un fin de semana tienen que hacerse cargo de su sobrino.





	Babysitters

Solo sería un fin de semana. En realidad no era mucho tiempo, pero para Lars y Mei lo era. Estaban invitados a un congreso muy importante, serían dos largas jornadas y estarían ocupados. Vincent no podría acompañarlos, pues todavía era muy pequeño, apenas tenía un año. Entonces necesitaban una niñera con urgencia.

Los padres de él todavía no volvían de Bruselas, y los de ella tenían que salir ese mismo fin de semana. Emma y Antonio ya estaban ocupados con su propio bebé; y Yao y Jiang estaban fuera del país. Como era jueves por la tarde, y aún no encontraban con quién dejar al niño, pensaron que quizá debían llevarlo y arreglárselas para que no se aburriera o ver quién de los dos tendría que quedarse. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

“Hola, Ling y yo nos encontramos en el camino” dijo Henri como si se estuviera excusando. Ling puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró. 

Aunque no era muy común verlos juntos, la otra pareja no reparó en ello porque solo pensaban que quizás alguno de ellos podía hacerles ese enorme favor. Ya antes, ambos habían cuidado de Vincent, así que sabían que lo dejaban en buenas manos.

Luego de conocer la situación, Ling y Henri se ofrecieron para cuidar del niño sin dudarlo. De todas formas estaban de vacaciones y por primera vez estuvieron de acuerdo en trabajar juntos y ayudarse el uno al otro. Ella se sintió aliviada de que él aceptara, no era que no supiera cómo cuidar del bebé, era una niñera recurrente, pero nunca lo había cuidado por más de un día, y seguramente él pensaba lo mismo.

“Es buena idea que ambos lo cuiden, tal vez sea pesado que uno solo se haga cargo” intervino Mei. Lars se sintió tranquilo después de escuchar esto.

Al día siguiente, les dejaron una lista de recomendaciones, dinero y el departamento solo para ellos tres. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Lars y Mei se despidieron de Vincent. El pequeño les hizo adiós con la mano y ambos contuvieron un suspiro.

Ling pensó que estaban siendo exagerados, pero suponía que no era del todo raro pues era la primera vez que estarían lejos de su hijo por tanto tiempo. El más afectado parecía ser Lars, Mei lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, como diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Se subieron a un taxi, mientras los otros tres permanecieron afuera viendo como desaparecían a la distancia.

El viernes, todo estuvo bastante tranquilo. Lars llamó para avisar que habían llegado bien, y porque Mei y él querían hablar con su hijo. Ling y Henri pensaron que el bebé lloraría al verlos, pero muy contrario a lo que esperaban, estuvo contento y tranquilo. Después Henri pasó buena parte del tiempo jugando con él.

“Eres bueno con los niños” observó ella. 

“¿En serio? Tal vez sea porque lo quiero mucho” dijo al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas al niño y éste reía. 

_O porque aún pareces uno_, pensó Ling. No era una forma de llamarlo infantil, ‘tierno’ era la palabra más adecuada, pero no se le ocurrió a tiempo ni hubiera querido decirla. Era demasiado extraño ponerse a pensar en él de esa forma.

Después de la cena y del baño, Vincent se quedó dormido. Lo contemplaron por unos minutos, parecía un angelito, durmiendo dulcemente y sin ninguna preocupación. Apostaban a que sus padres debían observarlo dormir por un buen rato cada noche y probablemente, en esos momentos lo echaban mucho de menos. 

Ling se quedó a dormir en la habitación de ellos, pues ahí estaba la cuna de Vincent, y Henri ocupó el sofá. A mitad de la noche, el bebé empezó a llorar. Ling lo cargó y trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionaba. Henri tocó a la puerta y ella le dijo que pasara.

“Mamá…, papá…” sollozaba el niño.

Henri lo tomó en brazos y lo arrulló.

“Ya, ya. Mamá y papá volverán pronto”

Le cantó bajito esa canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeño, y poco a poco Vincent dejó de llorar, tomó un poco de leche y se volvió a dormir. Ling y Henri volvieron a esperar otro rato, por si acaso.

“Sabes, creo que no serías mal padre” comentó Ling asombrada.

“¿De veras?” preguntó él, emocionado por recibir un cumplido de parte de ella.

“Sí, manejaste todo esto muy rápido ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?”

Henri se quedó mirándola. Era la primera vez que veía un interés genuino de su parte, pues siempre era muy indiferente hacia él.

“Bueno, por ahora no es algo que me preocupe, pero si se da la ocasión me gustaría tener un niño y una niña. Les pondría Jean y Charlotte”

“Entonces sí lo tienes bien contemplado”

“Algo… Aunque primero necesito encontrar una esposa” dijo él riendo nerviosamente. “¿Y tú?”

“Todavía no lo sé. Supongo que si encuentro a alguien…”

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ella de verdad pensaba que él sería un excelente padre: comprensivo y amoroso. Lo imaginaba tratando a su hija como una princesa. Sonrió con ese pensamiento, sin embargo, por alguna razón se sintió disgustada con la parte de la esposa ¿Qué clase de mujer se casaría con él? pensó entre curiosa y molesta.

“Bueno, creo que es mejor que también nos vayamos a dormir” dijo Ling.

“Tienes razón, hasta mañana”

Sin embargo ninguno pudo dormir bien. Él creía que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella y demostrarle que no era el niño tonto que ella creía, aunque ni la misma Ling pensaba de esa forma.

A la mañana siguiente, Vincent despertó de muy buen humor, mientras que Henri y Ling todavía estaban cansados. Ahora comprobaban que tener un bebé era difícil y ya dudaban de lo que habían platicado en la noche. Desayunaron juntos, mientras conversaban sobre lo que harían ese día.

Vincent volvió a preguntar por sus padres, mirando a todas partes como si los estuviera buscando. Ling pensó que debía hacer algo por su querido sobrino para que no se entristeciera.

“Hace muy buen tiempo. Creo que deberíamos llevarlo de paseo” sugirió Ling.

“¿Tú crees?”

“Sí, tal vez se aburra estando en la casa. Le haría bien distraerse para que no extrañe tanto a sus padres”

Henri creyó que tenía razón, él tampoco quería que el bebé volviera a llorar. Así que empacaron su pañalera y se fueron al zoológico, pensando que quizás el pequeño se divertiría ahí. Vincent observaba los animales y trataba de repetir los nombres que Ling le iba diciendo. Sus tíos celebraban con un aplauso cada vez que él terminaba de nombrar a un animal.

Algunas personas los miraban y sonreían, probablemente la gente pensaba que eran una joven pareja que paseaba con su bebé. De cierta forma eso hizo feliz a Henri y esperaba que nadie arruinara su pequeña fantasía.

“¿Henri?” Dijo una voz a su espalda. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

“¡Monique!”

“¿Cómo has estado? Se nota que muy bien. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no me digas que ya tienes un hijo?” exclamó ella sorprendida.

“No es mío. Es mi sobrino” dijo riéndose. “Nos dejaron a cargo de él. Ella es Ling, la hermana de mi cuñada”

“Mucho gusto, soy una amiga de Henri” se presentó la chica, amablemente.

“Mucho gusto” dijo Ling con ese tono de voz tan monótono.

Después, ambos se enfrascaron en una animada conversación y Ling sintió que sobraba. Como siempre, Henri se mostraba tan caballeroso y encantador, riendo y hablando con esa chica, como si nadie más importara. Ling abrazó a Vincent y se fue a dar una vuelta. Estaba enojada. Con ella nunca se había portado así, siempre era tan raro y decía las cosas como si le apenara. En ese momento, odió a Henri y se odió a sí misma por sentirse celosa.

Mientras decidió comprar un helado para Vincent y buscó un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse y descansar. Quizás así le daría tiempo a Henri de encontrarlos. Aunque ya lo había perdido de vista desde hacía varios minutos, no le dio importancia, a lo mejor y hasta se había olvidado de ellos. Esperaba que Vincent no quisiera comer o un cambio de pañal porque él tenía la pañalera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Henri los encontrara. Estaba asustado porque no se había dado cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban, y anduvo buscando y preguntado por ellos en todas partes con ayuda de Monique. Pero el susto pasó pronto cuando vio a Ling disfrutando de un helado con el bebé.

Monique, que aún estaba con él, sonrió y le dijo en voz baja:

“Henri, creo que deberías decirle de una vez que te gusta. Sólo díselo y evítate todos estos malos entendidos”

Después se despidió de él y le deseó suerte. Así era Henri, muy listo para algunas cosas y muy distraído para otras, pensó ella.

Henri se acercó despacio, esperando que Ling lo notara. Ella lo miró sin reprocharle nada. Se sentía muy infantil, Henri no tenía la culpa de ser como era, además ¿qué había de malo en que tuviera amigas? Reflexionó para sí misma.

“Me distraje y cuando lo noté ya habíamos caminado mucho” mintió Ling.

“Está bien, al menos ya los encontré” dijo él serio.

Ling pensó que él estaba enojado, así que decidieron volver a casa. No hablaron durante el trayecto más que lo necesario. Ambos se sentían culpables y pensaban que el otro debía odiarlos.

Ya en casa, le dieron de comer a Vincent y después tomó un baño. Una vez listo, Ling también decidió ducharse y relajarse, mientras Henri se quedó a cuidar del niño. Estuvo jugando con él, y después lo arrulló para que se durmiera.

“Vincent, creo que no le gusto a Ling. ¿Tú sí me perdonas por lo que pasó hoy?”

El niño no entendía lo que decía y simplemente sonreía. No sabía que Ling lo estaba escuchando, ella pensó que era el momento de disculparse y hacerle ver que todo esto era un malentendido.

“Henri, yo… lamento lo que hice, estuvo mal, te asustaste y está bien que te enojes conmigo”

“No, yo debería disculparme, probablemente se aburrieron. Yo les estaba causando problemas y…”

Entonces Ling explotó por fin, le desesperaba que él no se diera cuenta de nada.

“Henri, por favor ¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? Siempre te estás disculpando, me haces pensar que crees que te odio cuando no es así, nunca te he odiado, de hecho tú…”

Entonces no pudo terminar su oración. Era tan mal momento para confesarle sus sentimientos y quedaría en ridículo porque él la rechazaría con seguridad y todavía estarían juntos otro día más. Pero Henri estaba a la expectativa, ansioso por oír lo que ella sentía por él, por conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

“Bueno, olvídalo. Me llevaré al bebé para que duerma y puedas usar el baño”

Henri la tomó del brazo y con la mirada le suplicaba que continuara.

“¿Tú qué?” preguntó él serio.

Ling apretó los puños, era todo tan absurdo que no lo podía soportar. Era ahora o nunca. A lo mejor así la dejaba en paz.

“¡Tú me gustas! ¿Ya estás contento?” dijo zafándose y llevándose al bebé al dormitorio.

Henri estaba impactado. Aunque deseaba oír esas palabras, ahora no sabía cómo asimilarlas ni qué decirle, en ese momento las palabras no salían de su boca. Suspiró frustrado y se fue a duchar, tal vez con eso despejaría su mente.

Pensó que lo lógico sería corresponderle, pero le daba miedo que ella no le diera la oportunidad. Luego de meditarlo bien, respiró profundo y se alistó para lo que seguía. Tocó a la puerta. Ella abrió lentamente y le hizo una seña para que se quedara callado porque Vincent estaba dormido.

Salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en el sofá, en silencio. Estuvieron a punto de hablar pero sonó el teléfono. Eran Lars y Mei, la llamada fue breve porque les dijeron que el bebé estaba durmiendo, así que prometieron hablar temprano y ellos les enviaron las fotos del paseo al zoológico.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sin embargo, era el momento de tener una charla en serio. Henri fue el primero en hablar.

“Ling, escucha, tú me gustas, pero pensé que me odiabas y honestamente te entendería si lo hicieras…”

“No, Henri, yo tampoco te di señales claras. No quise ser sincera conmigo misma acerca de lo que siento por ti, no sabía cómo tratarte, creía que no te fijarías en mí. Pero la verdad es que nunca te odié” admitió ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

“Me alegra escuchar eso. En verdad me gustaría que lo intentáramos…” dijo Henri tomando sus manos y besándolas.

Ella se acercó, lista para besarlo sin importar que fuera tan pronto. Él había soñado con ese momento por mucho tiempo y en justo en ese momento, Vincent empezó a llorar de nuevo, ambos sonrieron y fueron a atender a su sobrino.

Cuando el niño se durmió, Henri por fin pudo darle un beso de buenas noches a Ling, y así ambos durmieron tranquilos.

El día siguiente pasó tranquilo sin ningún incidente. Salieron a hacer unas compras y después alistaron al bebé para que recibiera a sus padres. En la tarde, Lars y Mei llegaron, y lo primero que hicieron fue tomar a Vincent en brazos. El pequeño también se veía feliz al verlos.

“Mamá, papá” dijo aplaudiendo.

Esto casi provoca que Lars y Mei lloraran por tanta ternura. Henri y Ling sonrieron.

“Chicos, muchas gracias por cuidarlo. Espero que no les haya ocasionado problemas” dijo Mei.

“No se preocupen, se portó bastante bien, ¿verdad, Vince?” comentó Henri.

“Es cierto, fue un fin de semana divertido” agregó Ling, mirando a Henri de reojo.

Mei los miró y sonrió, podía leer la atmósfera, pues le parecía evidente. Tal vez Lars también lo había hecho, porque ya lo habían platicado antes, pero en ese momento estaba más interesado en cargar a Vincent.

“Será mejor que nos vayamos. Deben estar cansados por el viaje” dijo Henri.

Se despidieron y salieron del departamento, dejando a la feliz familia relajarse y disfrutar de su encuentro. Ling y Henri caminaron fuera del edificio, ella lo tomó de la mano y él sonrió.

“Sabes, aún es temprano, tal vez quisieras ir a comer a algún lado…” propuso Ling.

“Me encantaría”

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron admirando la ciudad mientras caía la tarde. 


End file.
